phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Phineasf92
HELLO Welcome to Phineas and Ferb Wiki, and thank you for your contribution to User:Phineasf92! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. A short list of rules for the Phineas and Ferb Wiki can be found here. :Please make sure you're ! It'll help you, and the rest of us, keep track of all your edits. :New to wikis? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. :Before you continue editing, please read through Manual of Style and " ". Also, check out the FAQ. These pages will help prevent you from making many common first-time editor mistakes and make the job of the administrators easier. :' ' is a great first stop each time you visit, because you can see what other people are editing right this minute, and where you can help. :Questions? If you still have questions, you can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Get Involved! Once you've edited a couple of pages, check out our IRC Chat room and Downtown Danville to weigh in on issues pertaining to the site. A wiki is a democratic place and your input is very much encouraged. You may also wish to look at the Phineas and Ferb Wiki Project: Featured Articles. I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! :-- Topher208 (Talk) 11:57, 1 April 2009 — ''Note: This is an automated message, please be patient while waiting for a response to questions as there may not currently be an admin logged in.'' RE:PNG Pictures No problem, that's how we figure things out on the wiki. Take a look at Elementary My Dear Stacy and tell me what you think of it. We're considering adding video to the episode pages and I wanted to test it out on a live page. —Topher 06:21, 27 April 2009 (UTC) Source of recent new episodes You just created new pages for "At the Car Wash" and "Let's Take a Quiz". In addition, you've been adding details to "De Plane! De Plain" and "Thaddeus and Thor". Please tell us where you're getting this information. We've had too many people come in and try to create episodes that don't exist. Plus, those last two episodes haven't aired yet, so I'd like to know how you're getting such specific information about the content of the episodes. — RRabbit42 14:13, 11 May 2009 (UTC) :Could you tell me the name of your YouTube account?—Ardi Correspondence Talk Nomination 07:12, 15 May 2009 (UTC) New Main Page In the page, Forum:New Look for The Main Page, you also have to put your vote in the support section, not only in the preferred format section.—Ardi~Correspondence~Talk 01:50, 2 June 2009 (UTC) Production order I would like to ask you to stop adding an episode in "Production" in the episode succession box in Season 2 episodes. We have no clue what Season 2's production order is, as we can not just assume that when they aired it is when they produced it; Dan Povenmire told us other wise. So, yeah, please stop adding them, they're incorrect. The Flash {talk} 15:59, 12 June 2009 (UTC) Re:Editing I didn't understand much of actually what you were asking, but yeah, the episode box is back. The Flash {talk} 00:51, 17 June 2009 (UTC) :Actually, no. Everything is there. Unless there's something else... The Flash {talk} 01:17, 17 June 2009 (UTC) ::Also, the succession box is useless for now since we have no clue what production order is for the second season, like I mentioned in the above section. The Flash {talk} 01:18, 17 June 2009 (UTC) Hi brother!!! How r u??